


Trapped, With Love

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: Every morning, Shouyou woke up at 5am like clockwork. Untangling himself from his clingy, warmth-seeking boyfriend was a challenge. It had been that way ever since they moved in together almost a year ago. But it hadn't taken them long after that to develop a routine that worked for them.Today however, began a little differently.-TsukiHina Week 2019 Day 4: Domestic





	Trapped, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beware the short, sweet fluff.

Every morning, Shouyou woke up at 5am like clockwork. Untangling himself from his clingy, warmth-seeking boyfriend was a challenge. It had been that way ever since they moved in together almost a year ago. But it hadn't taken them long after that to develop a routine that worked for them.

Shouyou liked to go out on a brisk run around the neighborhood first thing in the morning. He would work out a nice sweat before going back to their apartment to shower. Afterwards, he would brew coffee and make breakfast. The sharp, distinct smell of fresh coffee drifting through their apartment was the only way to coax Kei out of bed. And Shouyou would get a soft good morning kiss that made his heart swoon.

Today however, began a little differently.

Shouyou could hardly_ breathe_. 170lbs of pure boyfriend had rolled on top of him before he could slip out of bed. Shouyou squawked at the weight pushing heavily on his chest and squirmed.

“Kei, come_ on_. I have to go on my run,” he gasped.

Shouyou felt him shake his head no against his shoulder before tightening his hold on him.

“Not today,” he grumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Keeeiiiii,” Shouyou whined.

Kei groaned right in his ear. “Too loud. Go back t’ sleep, it’s _ Sunday_.”

Shouyou responded with a groan of his own, his feet kicking out from under Kei.

They were the only ones home since Tadashi and Tobio were out on a college course trip for a few days. So Shouyou was effectively trapped; wrapped up in Kei’s arms without any help.

Shouyou tried bargaining. “Don’t you want your coffee?”

His answer came in the form of his boyfriend’s locks brushing against his cheek as he shook his head no again.

“Breakfast?”

Another shake of the head.

“I’ll make you those dinosaur shaped sandwiches with the sandwich cutter you like so much~” he tempted.

“No,” he said unwavering. “Just want _ you_.”

Shouyou stilled. _ “Oh.” _

His boyfriend finally lifted his head to meet Shouyou’s gaze, his eyes listless and dazed. But his pout surprised Shouyou the most, like a petulant child who wasn’t getting what he wanted. And that was when it hit him.

“Are you... feeling lonely?” he asked.

He didn’t respond vocally instead burying his face into Shouyou’s sensitive neck in search for affection.

Usually their apartment was full of warmth and comfort, when Tobio and Tadashi were home. It was impossible to feel lonely in a place with four people as close as they were. But without them and with Shouyou disappearing early in the morning, Kei had woken up alone these past few days. 

Suddenly the weight pressed against Shouyou didn’t feel so heavy anymore.

He felt a soft kiss on the crook of his neck that drew shivers from him. He responded in kind by pressing a kiss on Kei’s shoulder and sighed.

“Okay,” he relented. “I’m all yours.”

Kei kissed his neck once more, his lips quirked into a smile that Shouyou could feel against his skin. With their legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other, Shouyou resigned to his fate and closed his eyes to rest.

A lazy morning trapped in the arms of the person he loved was a great way to start his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Twitter @DreamPanReina for more TsukiHina!


End file.
